Home
by biacht
Summary: Baekhyun bukanlah hanya sekedar partnernya. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah nafas dan juga rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol ketika suatu saat nafas dan rumahnya itu dijauhkan darinya? CHANBAEK! slight CHANSOO! slight KAIBAEK! YAOI! BXB!


**Home**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : BOYXBOY, YAOI!**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Lelaki berpunggung lebar itu mengerang ketika merasakan pegal di sekitar area bahunya. Ia membuka matanya dengan berat hati dan menolehkan kepala, mendapati lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya sedang asyik membenamkan kepala di ceruk lehernya. Bernafas dengan teratur dan terlihat lelap sekali.

Ia membelai lembut surai halus itu lalu mengecup pelipis lelaki mungil itu pelan. Ia bangkit dan menyeringai kecil ketika melihat keadaan kamar yang lebih mirip dengan gudang rumahnya. Baju bersebaran dimana-mana, seprai yang tidak terpasang dengan rapi dan juga aroma ini...mengingat aroma ini membuat sesuatu diantara pahanya bangkit kembali. Oh tidak, sialan!

Setelah menyibak selimut dan mengambil asal celananya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, pemuda itu meraih satu botol bir yang masih tersisa di meja lalu menenggaknya dengan cepat. Tangan lainnya mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok yang ia sembunyikan di saku belakang celananya –yang lagi lagi masih tergeletak di lantai dengan indahnya- dan menyulut benda yang katanya narkoba tingkat rendah itu. Well, siapa yang peduli?

Aroma tembakau mulai menguar dan mengusik pemuda mungil yang masih asik bergumul dengan selimutnya itu. Pemuda tersebut mengusap matanya dan bangkit. Membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos nan indahnya itu melorot. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kasur dan dengan sangat jelas tengah menggoda pria lainnya dengan memerkan tubuh moleknya.

"Sudah bangun, Baekhyun-ah?"

Pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum kecil. Manis sekaligus berbahaya.

"Berniat menggodaku ya, setan kecil?" Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu dengan segera mematikan rokoknya dan menaiki kasur. Mengurung tubuh Baekhyun tepat di bawah tubuh raksasanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menggodamu Chanyeol-ah, kau saja yang gampang tergoda." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di sekitar rahang Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun.." Desis Chanyeol kecil lalu mulai menyerang bibir mungil lawannya berbicara.

Suara erangan dan desahan kembali terdengar saling bersautan, memenuhi ruangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas itu.

Manusia memang diciptakan dengan nafsu bukan? Dan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol sendiri, sepertinya tubuh bernafsu besarnya itu memang diciptakan khusus untuk Byun Baekhyun. Partner Sexnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulanglah, tidak takut dicari oleh tunangan bermata bulatmu itu?" Baekhyun menaikkan selimut berusaha menutupi badan indahnya yang telah dihabisi habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan bawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo saat kita berdua." Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang mungil Baekhyun dan mulai mengecupi bahu mulus partner seksinya itu.

"Akukan hanya mengingatkan. Bukan membahas. Tunanganmu itukan pecemburu berat katamu." Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol pelan dan menikmati kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikan Chanyeol di sekitar bahunya. Sungguh, Park Chanyeol memanglah ahlinya dalam urusan ' _membangkitkan gairah'_. Sentuhannya basah, nikmat dan memabukkan secara bersamaan. Bibirnya benar-benar _pro_ jika sedang digunakan untuk menyusuri tubuhnya, seperti saat ini. Baekhyun merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Cemburu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan kecupannya dan berdecak. "Apanya yang bisa dicemburui dari kita? Kitakan cuma partner yang gemar bermain-main. Tidak ada cinta disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Ya tentu saja, tidak ada cinta disini." Pemuda mungil itu lalu bangkit dan menyibak selimutnya pelan.

"Bersihkan dirimu lalu pulang hm? Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan telat kita selagi kau mandi. Call?"

"Kau yang terbaik, Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol melompat lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukanlah keinginan Baekhyun untuk menjadi seperti ini. Bukan keinginan Baekhyun untuk menyandang kekasih gelap atau yang kedua. Malah lebih parahnya lagi, sebanarnya Baekhyun tidaklah mempunyai status di mata Chanyeol.

Yang selama ini mereka lakukan menurut Chanyeol hanyalah bersenang-senang. Sebagai teman tentu saja. Hanya saja teman yang membiarkan yang teman satunya memasukkan benda tumpul sarat kenikmatan itu kedalam anusnya. Miriskan? Baekhyun tahu dan sadar betul jika selama ini ia hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsu oleh Chanyeol, dieksploitasi habis – habisan. Sudah beratus – ratus kali dirinya dikatakan bodoh, dungu, tolol dan semacamnya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Bisa apa dengan hati dan perasaannya yang telah jatuh untuk seorang Park Chanyeol?

Ia memang tak secerdas dan seberkelas tunangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Ia bukan berasal dari kaum berada yang mengenyam pendidikan tinggi. Juga bukan merupakan anak yang sedari lahir sudah digelimangi harta. Oleh sebab itu, dipilih oleh Chanyeol saja ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur. Dan cara membalasnya hanyalah dengan memberikan tubuhnya secara sukarela dan mencintainya dalam diam dan juga rasa sakit.

"Otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sebenarnya, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun lagi – lagi tersenyum pahit ketika mendengar sindiran Luhan.

"Ini yang namanya cinta, Luhan. Kau juga akan merasakannya besok." Jawab Baekhyun kalem.

Luhan mendecak, "Cinta bokongku." Pemuda Cina itu lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga tersisa seperempat. Saat ini ia sedang berada di Cafe milik Yixing, kawan lama Baekhyun dan juga Luhan.

"Itu bukan cinta namanya ini tindak pidana asusila." Ketus Luhan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Asusila bagaimananya Luhan? Aku sendiri yang bersedia menyerahkan tubuhku untuknya. Tidak ada paksaan maupun ancaman. Semuanya murni karena memang keinginanku untuk menjadi partnernya." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun. Untuk apa kau bertindak seperti ini? Mau sampai sejauh mana kau membodohi dirimu sendiri? Mau sampai kapan kau diam dan terus dipermainkan seperti boneka oleh Chanyeol? Kau ini manusia bukan binatang peliharaan yang bisa ia datangi ketika ia sedang ada masalah dengan tunangan sialannya itu Demi Tuhan! Jika ia memang lelaki sejati, sudah seharusnya ia memilih salah satu diantara kalian. Bukannya bersifat egois dan menyakiti kalian seperti ini. Fikirkanlah masa depanmu Byun Baekhyun. Kau ini cantik dan cukup cerdas. Berkencanlah. Lupakan perasaan dan permainan bodohmu itu dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun termenung mendengar omelan panjang Luhan. Berkencan? Haruskah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Chanyeol-ah? Baguskan?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan sepasang cincin sederhana dengan ukiran berwarna hitam ditengahnya. Rencananya mereka akan menghiasi lagi dengan nama mereka berdua. Nama Kyungsoo di cincin Chanyeol dan nama Chanyeol di cincin Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kau saja sayang, yang mana saja pasti bagus jika itu pilihanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kita pilih yang ini! Bagaimana jika kita ambil setelah makan siang? Aku sedang ingin pasta di kedai yang kemarin kita kunjungi Chanyeol-ah. Bagaimana? Call?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya lalu memasang raut wajah bersalah. "Mian, aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan klienku _babe_. Bagaimana jika besok? Hm?" Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Ah sayang sekali..baiklah kalau begitu. Hati – hati dijalan mm? Kutunggu nanti malam di rumah sayang." Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mengecup pipi sang tunangan.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan, Chanyeol segera melesat kedalam mobil _sport-_ nya dan mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala.

"Halo? Baekhyun-ah? Aku menuju apartemenmu, makan siang bersama oke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datanggg!" Baekhyun memekik girang setelah membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan sekotak cokelat favoritnya.

"Wah wah, dalam rangka apa kau memberiku cokelat? Menyogok ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memasukkan kotak cokelat tersebut kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Aku sudah memasakkan sup asparagus kesukaanmu, mau makan sekarang?" lanjut Baekhyun dan ditanggapi anggukan seadanya oleh Chanyeol.

"Hei ada apa dengan wajahmu hm?" Baekhyun mengusap tangan Chanyeol pelan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang lelah luar biasa. Hari ini aku menemani Kyungsoo memilih cincin untuk pernikahan kami. Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan juga yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Mengerikan sekali ternyata berbelanja dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika besok sudah menjadi suaminya." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri sembari mendesah lelah.

Cincin nikah?

Pernikahan ?

Suami?

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Menikah...Chanyeol-ah?" desis Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran dan segera melepaskan tautan mereka. "Ya, tentu saja. Menikah Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak lupa jika aku akan segera menikah dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

Baekhyun menatap miris tangannya dan juga tangan Chanyeol. "Lalu kita bagaimana?" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Hei, ada apa denganmu hm? Kau sudah tau definisi hubungan kita apa kan? Kita hanyalah partner sex. Tidak ada cinta disini. Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan 'lalu kita bagaimana?' kau mabuk ya Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol bangkit dan hendak mengambil sebotol air mineral dikulkas.

"Partner? Cinta?" Baekhyun berdecih, "Sebegitu butanyakah kau Park Chanyeol-ssi? Aku, Byun Baekhyun, rela menyerahkan tubuhku, tunduk padamu seperti anjing peliharaan, rela kau datangi dan kau sentuh sesuka hatimu bahkan ketika kau sedang dalam keadaan emosi sehabis bertengkar dengan tunanganmu itu, sudah sedemikian rupa aku menyerahkan apa yang kupunya kepada dirimu sehingga rasanya aku menjadi manusia yang paling tidak mempunyai harga diri. Dan sekarang kau sebut hubungan ini adalah hubungan tanpa cinta?"

"B-baekhyun-ah..."

"Setelah kau puas mengisi perutmu itu. Silahkan keluar dari apartemenku. Dan keluar dari kehidupanku."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"B-baekhyun, a-aku tidak..."

"Kumohon..."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sudahi ini dan keluar dari kehidupanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap nanar potret dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang diambil tepat seminggu sebelum pertengkaran mereka.

Sudah 3 bulan lamanya.

Dan rasanya Chanyeol mau mati.

Baekhyun...

Entah harus bagaimana Chanyeol menjelaskan pemuda mungil itu. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah toko buku pinggiran Seoul. Chanyeol yang waktu itu berniat membelikan buku untuk Kyungsoo malah tertarik dengan Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok dan memberikan sebuah lolipop kepada anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

Melihat itu, hati Chanyeol menghangat. Ia bisa melihat adanya aura lembut dalam diri dan juga pancaran mata Baekhyun. Pemuda itu rela berjongkok demi agar sang anak kecil berhenti menangis.

Mungkin ini terlihat berlebihan, tetapi setiap melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol seperti melihat masa depannya.

Entah saat melihat Baekhyun memasak, Baekhyun menyambutnya datang atau bahkan saat Baekhyun di ranjang dan sedang melayaninya.

Percayalah, Chanyeol bukanlah sembarang orang yang akan memilih partner untuk dimasukinya. Ada _something special_ yang Chanyeol lihat dalam diri Baekhyun sehingga membuat ia bertekuk lutut.

Tidak ada cinta? Bohong sekali! Semua orang juga bisa melihat jika Chanyeol sangat – sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja.

Alasan ia selalu bersikap dingin jika Baekhyun membicarakan hubungan mereka adalah ia tidak mau lelaki yang dicintainya itu merasa tersakiti. Karena pada akhirnya ia memang harus berakhir di pelaminan bersama Kyungsoo, pemuda pilihan orang tuanya. Jadi ia memilih untuk bungkam dan terus mempertahankan hubungan tanpa statusnya ini dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun selama ini menahan semua rasa sakitnya sendirian dan tersiksa oleh sikapnya.

"Sialan, aku merindukanmu..." Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun di dalam potret itu dan mulai menangis pelan.

Baekhyun itu nafasnya, dan jika Baekhyun tidak ada. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol lalu bangkit dengan kasar dan mengambil mantelnya.

Ia harus menemui Baekhyun. Sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih Jongin-ah!" Baekhyun tertawa riang dan mengacung-acungkan eskrimnya.

"Iya sama – sama anak kecil. Aku ikut senang akhirnya kau terlepas dari kebodohanmu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum kalem.

Selain Luhan, Jongin temannya yang satu ini juga tahu perihal hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Sama seperti Luhan, Jongin juga kesal dengan kebodohan berkepanjangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu cantik dan menawan. Semua orang juga pasti terpikat dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun ramah dan murah senyum. Dirinya saja terpikat.

"Kau tahu, aku benar – benar senang mengetahui kau sudah telepas dari pemuda brengsek itu. Terdengar jahat memang, namun ada sebagian dari hatiku yang merayakan kejadian ini." Jongin mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut, membuat yang lebih mungil terdiam.

"H-hmm. Terima kasih Jongin-ah. Untuk malam ini dan juga karena telah menghiburku. Kau sahabat terbaik!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lucu.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin lebih dari sahabat?" suara berat Jongin membuat senyum di wajah Baekhyun sirna.

"A-apa?"

"Lebih dari sahabat, Baekhyun-ah." Jongin tertawa pelan dan menjawil hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"O-oh..aku.." Baekhyun tercekat ketika merasakan bahwa jarak diantara dirinya dan juga Jongin semakin menipis. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam eskrim sudah ia alihkan mencengkram kemeja bagian depan milik Jongin.

"Baekhyun-ah, bolehkah?" Jongin mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Menatap mata Baekhyun untuk meminta izin.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada bibir selain bibir Chanyeol yang menempel di bibirnya.

Hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menutup matanya berusaha menyangkal bahwa pemandangan dua orang berciuman itu merupakan Baekhyun dan entah siapa lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun-ah? Sebegitu sakitnyakah? Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk aku pergi?"

Di momen itu, Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Bi's Territory :**

 **Hai, bi balik nih dengan ff baru hehe. Ini terinspirasi dari sebagian kisah nyata dan juga sebagian akibat film hehe #korbanfiksi**

 **FF ini sebenarnya mau dibikin oneshoot, tapi karena semakin panjang authornya gadapet feel jadinya dibagi jadi dua part (InsyAllah)**

 **Read and Reiew seperti biasa yaa reader-reader yang budiman /kissu kissu/**

 **Ohiya untuk kelanjutan Dear No One, entahlah itu kapan dilanjutkannya hehe -_-**

 **Dan untuk pen-name yang namanya 'parxcey' kamu fans sejatinya bi ya? Wkwk :p**

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


End file.
